


【庄沃】落日尽头

by soyoungsolong



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: oq监狱之后。“他说过很多真话，也讲过许多谎言。”
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz





	【庄沃】落日尽头

  
沃兹走出门的时候正是傍晚，手里以惯常的姿势拿着逢魔降临历。  
外面的空气比监牢里腐败潮湿的气味要来得清新和自由。他在常磐庄吾那里看到少见的、愤怒的眼神，直到昏暗的灯光换到室外的时候还让他被迫停留在一点不该有的心虚状态里。  
是喊多了某个称呼留下的后遗症吗？书里——计划书里自然不会写过这一点。  
  
  
夏天昼长夜短，在原地发了一会呆沃兹才意识到这个点钟是朝九晚五堂一般而言的晚饭时间。  
常磐顺一郎先生时常变着花样做些拿手或者不拿手的菜色来招待租客，偶尔会邀请租住的年轻人们帮厨，少有客人上门的钟表店里闹闹腾腾；他与其说是给租客提供饭菜，不如说是给庄吾和友人们准备的家庭聚餐。  
南瓜团子褪色成天边的晚霞，然后饭菜的香气渐渐远去了，也可能永远都远去了。  
  
  
这个季节的夕阳炽热且刺眼，草地上有股被晒过之后的干燥气味。再远一点是绵延的石头高台，高台上面点着火、摆着王座，聚拢的人群在为SOUGO欢呼庆贺。  
沃兹想起第一次见到年轻的那个常磐庄吾也是在夏天的尾巴。在那之后他说过很多真话，也讲过许多谎言。  
有多少真话也无所谓，因为“生而为王”是假的、“只有我不希望逢魔时王的历史被改变”是假的、称呼也是假的，他并不是他的魔王。他原本的想法全部作废，但不得不在对方身侧捋清所有重要的细节；后来却也将无关紧要的话都说了个遍。  
而即使骗局有始有终，也正是让人痛恨这东西还能称得上有始有终。  
  
  
沃兹抬头看着天边孤零零的一朵成团的云，那云既不像猫也不像狗，像一个金色的小王冠。  
逢魔降临历还被他捏在手里，五个字的标题显得尤为醒目。因为长期携带，他已经过于习惯任何时候手里有这样一本书的重量。尽管老板偶然提及：计划既然已经圆满，他可以随意处理计划书。  
但他扔过两次降临历，也就清理过两次降临历封皮上沾到的灰尘。  
  
  
夕阳让他想起还在朝九晚五堂的时候。  
那一瞬间的背景早就已经模糊，显得那个被他欺骗的人的样子更加清晰：常磐庄吾有一个甜的笑涡，讨人喜欢，但本人似乎对比并无自觉，却又总是在进行一些明知故问，也不知道是不是因为他清楚总会有人蓄意纵容。  
  
  
沃兹也记得那个瞬间，常磐庄吾的一圈发顶被暖黄色的余晖照亮，像融化的、流动的蜜蜡。  
  
  
蜜蜡。  
蜜蜡黏制的翅膀。  
他联想到伊卡洛斯，神话里用蜜蜡和羽毛做成翅膀飞离克里特岛的年轻人，最终因为过于靠近天空、蜜蜡被阳光晒化，最终坠入海中。  
  
  
一开始就确定了叛徒身份的人也该有恻隐之心吗？  
当羽毛在海上四散的时刻，伊卡洛斯的头发是否也被太阳照出一个模糊的光圈？  
  
  
  
他黄昏时伫立了太久，终于白昼将要结束了，落日带着光和影子一往无前地下沉，下沉。那里的尽头是年轻人过去的、无忧无虑的笑脸。  
而夜晚将要升起了。  
  
END.  


过期脑洞和过期联想TTTTT


End file.
